Did you know we'll never be able to meet again?
by Mere.Mer.H
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Lucy's magic capacities have always been low? Some people might reckon she's weak but that's not the case. Read to uncover the truth behind this and how it will affect everyone around her. Do not underestimate those who may appear weaker than you.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm an on and off person so do tell me which stories you wanted to be updated. Disclaimer : Don't own FT.**

Chapter 1

"Lucy, no, what you saw wasn't what actually real," Natsu shouted, chasing after her but never did she look back at her former partner.

"You can forget about this conversation, I don't believe in it either," she screamed, her body all stiff with the tight muscles and could only bare to look down.

"You're not listening to me! It's not what you thought it was!" he bellowed, hands reaching for her shoulders and shook her.

"I would listen if you weren't shouting!" Lucy choked, turning around. Tears were welling up, threatening to fall from those honey brown orbs.

"You won't listen to me, I know you won't," he whispered, taking a step closer to peer down at her.

That destroyed her final barrier, a lone tear sprinting from her right eye and she broke down. "Fine, if you keep underestimating me, I refuse to listen to your unmeaningful attempts to reason," she growled, baring out her fangs at him then covered her mouth, running away. The hand there to one, hide her fangs and two, hold back her sobs and minimize the waterwork sessions.

"Are you a dragon slayer?" he gaped.


	2. Phase I

**Chapter 2**

Gasping with tears still streaming for her cheeks, Lucy shoved through the crowds in the town square, desperate to escape from everyone. The more people there were, the faster she had to move until she ended up tripping.

Consequences were harsh when she gazed up, seeing people trample and trip over her. She was left sobbing on the ground, fangs still hidden by her palm. Not only that, her eyes started to glow golden, she was violently shaking as the hunger came crashing down on her like a big wave, constantly suffocating.

A hand grabbed her free arm, pulling her up. An elderly man was smiling toothlessly at her and gruffled, "Are you okay dear?"

Lucy staggered away from him, bumping and earning curses from other citizens of Magnolia. She ran as far as she could, far away from the city and into the wild. This was not a good time for her to be hungry especially when she knew no one was going to offer her to eat. Alone, in the forest, she was screaming in pain, rocking back and forth to try to soothe her cravings. "NO!"

* * *

...Two weeks ago...

I've always been afraid of blood. Terrified just hearing it being mentioned. At first sight, I'll faint from it and wake up three days after. This happened every time but now, on a regular basis with the team always out and about, fighting and getting wounded. I think I have hematophobia and my doctors think so too. Except one, this physician named Porlyusica. She is a different lady, pink hair similar to Natsu's but around the same age as Master Makarov.

"Lucy, snap out of it. You're in lala land again," Lisanna frowned, clapping her hands in front of her unfocused friend.

"Huh? What?" Lucy blinked, looking around to see all of her partners gaze at her worriedly.

"Are you ill, Lucy? If so, you should rest and not push to go with us," Erza stated sternly.

Lucy flinched, resting her forehead on the table. Now, the team were out on a mission but at a tavern, trying to relax from the difficult tasks ahead. "No, we're on a mission and I won't back out of this," she spoke, bouncing off from her seat and marched towards the door. Her stomach rumbled, protesting that it needed a feed.

"Back to your seat, you need to eat," Gray ordered.

Grumbling, she sat back down and dug into the food. Natsu ate half of the big lunch while she finished the other half. Down to the last chicken wing, Lucy smiled happily as she chomped down onto it but Natsu tried to bite it too, taking a bite from it as well. Both ended up growling predatorily over the small piece, Lucy tried to scratch him for it but he threatened to use his fire. That ended well, for one. Natsu was grinning from ear to ear meanwhile, Lucy stared at him in horror. "You stole that!" she screeched in horrification. On the verge to tears, her mouth gaped open but someone stuffed something into it. Another chicken wing. Lisanna beaming with reassurance. Lucy pulled it out, chewing on it and turned her body around, hiding the chicken wing from his view.

"I'm not going to take it, Luce. Full as a pork belly," he rubbed his stomach. "Although I can't see how you don't have one."

Confused, she glanced down to see her stomach was indeed flat. "Who cares?! I don't need to train but have a good figure. Besides, I'm not full yet."

"You're a monster!" his eyes widened but was slapped on the back of the head by Erza.

"Maybe we should put a pause on this mission and go to the nearest doctors to see what's going on," Erza glared at him and turned to smile at Lucy.

* * *

**Let me know how you feel and what you think of it. **


	3. Phase II

**Chapter 3**

Her eyes flew open, staring into the starry night. Stars dancing and winking back down at her, it was a beautiful thing to gaze at after having to wake from a flashback. Lying on the grass, she rose an arm and tried to grab a star. It looked like it was in an arm's reach but she knew it was a great distance between her and that lone star.

"Father, where are you? I need you," Lucy croaked, letting her arm rest over her eyes, "I'm all alone and confused."

* * *

"Erza, I don't think I need to go to the doctors. They just say I have a very big appetite, every single one of them will say that," Lucy complained, walking grudgingly, obviously lagging behind the rest of the gang.

"Lucy I don't like to repeat myself," Erza stated, waiting for Lucy to catch up and drag her to quicken the pace. "You're constantly eating and your stomach is bigger than Natsu's."

"Isn't that an achievement then?" Lucy grumbled, wiggling from Erza's tight hold. "Besides, I'm fine. Just lately, being hungry, you know, mood swings."

She didn't comment on that but everyone around her knew a dark aura was rising. Gray and Natsu took cover behind Lisanna, who was unaffected and didn't detect the anger boiling in Erza. "Guys, why are you hiding?" Lisanna whispered, trying to be out of earshot from Erza.

This only got them to cringe from an eruption from the great Titania.

Apparently, Lucy wasn't afraid of this and scowled. "Is there something you're hiding Lucy? Tell me if there is," Erza boomed, frightening Gray and Natsu. "You were never this hungry and never very hard to get along with."

A rush of an ominous force swirled around the two squabbling, freezing the argument. "QUIET! Lucy-san, you're going to the doctors and no complaints. Erza, let Lucy take her time there." Charla had a vein ticking on her furry forehead, shocking Happy and Wendy. The rest felt like a hurricane had hit them and didn't want to mess with the wrath of Charla. Silence buzzed through the sudden change of the atmosphere and she sighed. "Sorry about the outburst. I'm just seeing visions lately."

The team were conversing with one another in a civilized manner, to which, Charla was smiling about. Lucy was in the clinic, being diagnosed by a male doctor. She sat there, cross legged in black combat boots, a navy and white tank top, a matching mini skirt and black leggings. Her face was scrunched up in pain as she heard that they needed to run some blood tests on her.

"You're kidding, right? I have hematophobia," she panicked, standing to reach for the door but the doctor stepped in between.

"Blood tests and some more," he suggested, wearing a smug look. Doctor Azuma, he wasn't a regular physician but a pedophile one. "Come on, I know what you are."

"What do you mean you know what I am?" Lucy questioned, feeling her arms quake by her sides. A growl came from her stomach and she widened her eyes, realizing she needed to eat.

"Can I go now? I need to eat."

"Sure, right here. I'm your snack, Lady Heartfilia," he shrugged, unbuttoning his shirt.

"NO!" she screamed petrifyingly. Her hand glowed golden, a strange vibe from it but it didn't matter. Lucy slammed him with her palms, shoving him away but he hit the opposite wall. A big dent and he yelled, "You're meant to take it."

The door was being banged from the other side, the rest of Team Natsu was getting worried.

"Lucy! Are you alright?! Open the door!" She glanced towards the door and noticed it wasn't any regular, wooden door but a titanium. Locked tight like a vault, Lucy was pinned to the ground with the doctor poking his neck. The finger wasn't human but resemblance to a talon and then, she realized there was going to be blood. "NATSU! GRAY! ERZA! BLOOD!" Lucy screeched, flailing to attempt to push Azuma away.

"Here, take it, Your Highness. You must be fed," he laughed maniacally, staring at her for a pleasing response. Instead, she was gasping and wailed as a drop of blood landed on her cheek. As always, her body had hit emergency shutdown for three days but the doctor had drugged her with a shot of cortisone, keeping her awake as ever. Lucy had the biggest shock of her life.

A last kick to the door, it fell open. The gang saw what the situation was and Natsu couldn't bare to look at it any longer. Natsu had freed her from Azuma's grasps and stood in front. "Aren't you meant to be taking care of her? Why are you spraying blood on her?" he uttered darkly, beating up the doctor.

Scrambling into a corner, Lucy was trembling from the terrorizing incident but her stomach had a different story. It knotted itself in hunger, harder and harder until she was left panting.

"Lucy, are you alright? Do you need food?" Lisanna interrogated, smearing the blood from her cheek. A throb pounded in Lucy's mind at the sight of blood and she nodded. Wendy brought Lucy to a bed to lie down and Lisanna came rushing back, a bag filled with a variety of snacks. Hastily ripping open a packet, Lucy stuffed her mouth with it but it didn't satisfy her needs. Throwing the packet onto the tiled floor, she tore another packet open but every new one she opened, Lucy had grown sick of eating it.

She growled in frustration, lowering her hands into her lap and knew nothing could ease her hunger. Erza reached out for the celestial mage's stomach and could feel the constant rumbles from it. Wendy tried to heal any wounds if there were. Gray and Lisanna sat there, feeling useless while Natsu had held onto the opened bags and munched on the snacks, staring worriedly at his pained teammate. Then, a brilliant thought bursted in his mind and he dropped the long-forgotten food.

"I know! We should go to an all you can eat buffet! It should fill Luce up!" he exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

**Readers out there, give me your opinion. How do you feel? **


	4. Phase III

**R&R please.**

**Chapter 4**

She wandered through the forest, remembering that visit at the doctor's clinic. By far, it was one of the worst visits and that was the first piece. He, the doctor, triggered the forgotten memories. Everything had came back slowly to her, her mother Layla Heartfilia and the magic training her mother and herself had done. Those first three celestial keys were the only ones she used and she had once owned the ten golden and six silver keys. Now, she didn't have any of them with her but abandoned in her bedroom beside the bed, in a drawer.

A low growl erupted from her stomach and Lucy groaned, raking her nails at the closest tree and leant against it. "It's no use, I have to rest then tomorrow I'll find food," she spoke to herself, trying to comfort her stomach.

* * *

"Alright, who decided to take ourselves to a buffet?" Lucy hissed, stabbing her piece of steak harshly until it broke the plate. "I'm not hungry but my stomach is really killing me."

Lisanna, Wendy, Erza and Gray were glaring daggers at the culprit who was actually too busy eating away. Happy was storing fish into his backpack and held a really big one, ready to ask Charla if they wanted to share. Fidgeting bashfully, he marched up to Charla, the white exceed who was chewing on a fish shaped biscuit. "Charla? Do you want to share this fish? It's a big fish and I might want someone to eat it with me."

Her reaction wasn't the usual 'turning away with arms crossed' but her face scrunched up, eyes with blazing fury and she scowled, "Are you calling me fat? Are you saying I can finish the fish for you? Do I look like a dog that eats the left overs?!"

"Hey!" a dog from the corner of the restaurant yelled.

The four mages, including Lucy, cringed from the burst of anger. They thought the incident back with Erza and Lucy was terrible, Happy was the worst and he had to hold back his tears. Turning on his hind paws, he trudged back to Natsu and ate his fish by himself.

"Charla, that wasn't nice," Wendy uttered, looking a bit disappointed.

Lucy's stomach growled louder, making her groan and slam her head against the table. Each time the stomach had its own voice to gurgle in there, there was pain. It felt like it was tying itself into a knot and it would tighten by the hour. One last sound for the hour, she ended up screaming in agony, her fingers clawing at her neck. Short and sharp pants filled the silenced room, other customers glanced at her in worry and it also caught the attention of Natsu.

"It's getting worse, Erza," Lucy moaned, sliding to the ground from off her seat. Nails grazing the parched neck, she arched her back as her body started to writhe in excruciating torture.

"Wendy, heal any symptoms that can be restored," Erza commanded, directing orders for every member of the team. "Natsu and Gray, pack up our gear from our inn and head back to the guild. We will be departing to head back before you. Happy and Charla, I want you to take Lisanna to Porlyusica. Tell her to be at the guild."

Their assigned tasks were being in progressed as everyone left to fulfill Erza's instructions. Only Wendy, Erza and Lucy were left where Wendy was attempting to patch up any pain. "Erza-san, what are you going to be doing?" Wendy questioned.

"I'm going to the directors of the mission and tell them we are going to have to withdraw from it. Maybe we could send out a replacement team like Shadow Gear to do it for us," Erza shrugged, getting up from her seat and leave. "Buy two tickets and board the train to Magnolia. I'll contact Mira to have a vehicle waiting for you."

**"Excellent, they're dispersing. Now, let's see how fast she advance to the next stage," a hooded figure smirked, tapping a gloved finger at their chin. "Her father has paid the consequences and now we'll collect her later."**

**"She's so beautiful like a tigress. That untapped magic is still in there, a large amount more than-" another hooded figure nodded but was interrupted when the first figure dematerialized. "Yet he never let's me finish my comments."**

Vanishing into thin air, the two figures had left no traces of existence at the location.

Close to unconsciousness, Lucy glimpsed up to see Wendy trying over and over to heal the pained celestial mage. She refused to faint and sat up, her head hanging then shakily got up, leaning onto a wall. Her hearing sense picked up a gasp from the younger mage but didn't comment or tell her she was fine. Instead, reaching a hand into her pouch to pay for the meals, Lucy stumbled out of the place.

"Lucy-san! You're not well to be moving by yourself," Wendy cried, chasing after her.

"What do you suggest to bring me to the train? Personally carry me?" Lucy snorted at the ridiculous idea. "I can get there myself."

Wendy raised her hands at Lucy, casting spell Vernier. This is to increase the speed on whoever the caster wishes to and in this case, Lucy and herself. "Run, Lucy-san. We'll get there quicker." Both picking up their speed, Lucy bounced off walls, not feeling heavy but light as a feather. Wendy was keeping it safe by running directly to the train station when Lucy shouted, "Come on, little one! Why are you slow?"

Keeping her eyes on the destination that appeared in the distant, Wendy saw Lucy leaping from roof to roof, way ahead of herself. She took a big leap from the roof to the ground, Lucy nearly fell forward but kept her balance. Little did Wendy know that Lucy had in fact broke the magic connection between the two. Now, she was running with her own strength and it was draining a lot in a short time.

This time, Wendy took the lead with Lucy lagging behind, feeling the ache in her throat and her mind was pounding like a mad man. A light-headed feeling rose in her head, a soft voice cooing softly at her. "Lucy, my darling. Drink. You need to take a long, drink from that rich, metallic liquid. It'll ease that pain and you will love it."

Breathing heavily, she rose a hand to conceal an eye and looked at a window. The reflection was a good postured, elegant girl with long, ginger blonde locks and golden rimmed pupils. Her lips drew back to flash a set of fangs that frightened Lucy. "This is who you are," the reflection spoke, "though you look thirsty, take a drink."

"No, I'm a mage," Lucy shook her head in denial, swaying and realized Wendy was sprinting towards her.

"Lucy-san! I thought you were just right behind me," she frowned, looking up at her ill teammate. "Is there something wrong?"

Not listening to her, Lucy was staring at her reflection and Wendy's reflection. The exposed neck looked inviting and her conscience was screaming 'Feed!' Though Lucy didn't understand what the girl was or why she desired it? Weren't there only mages, humans and demons? "Lucy-san! You're pale!" Wendy noticed, touching her shoulder and felt a burning touch. "You're burning up as well!"

Blood, why am I not scared of it? Why am I not fainting? Father told me I was afraid of it all the time. The strange voice instructed me to drink blood but that's not humane to do so. For some odd reason, the voice had sounded a lot like mother. Could it be her but she died.

* * *

**What'cha think? Did you see that coming? There's a lot more in store to this story than you think.**


	5. Phase III : Bite-sized truths

**Chapter 5**

Shivering at the latest dream, Lucy was soaked in her own sweat. The last memory of biting Wendy, Lucy was left cringing from it, the thought of biting her own guild mate was awful but the blood was crazy delicious.

The sun just peaked over the hills in the horizon and decided that it was her time to go and find food.

"I'm sorry Wendy, you had to be in the infirmary for that," Lucy apologized, eyes on the orange sun, pretending it was Wendy, "I really am."

* * *

Eyes stared ahead, gold glittering in her honey brown orbs. She didn't concentrate on anything but the wall. Shouts were directed at her except Lucy had zoned out. A slap echoed in the infirmary, in hopes of snapping her into attention.

"I should have done it earlier," Porlyusica sighed, pinching her nose in frustration. The old physician paced up and down, rubbing a temple. Creases on her skin came together thicker as she frowned at Lucy. "It's about time you know the truth behind this."

"What truth? I'm a cannibal, probably next thing you'll know, I'll be eating chunks of meat from a person," Lucy snarled, looking to a side like a stubborn child who refused to take their medication.

'There goes reasoning. Let's try persuading,' Porlyusica pursed her lips, arguing with her own thoughts. Trying to stay calm and patient, she pulled a seat in front of the changing mage. Legs tucked neatly around the ankle, Porlyusica looked intently at Lucy, searching for any emotions. Wrong, with her most recent feeding, everything has changed and the world would be affected. "Lucy Celeste Rossi Heartfilia," she began, shutting her eyes and memories flooded her mind about the name. "do you know who you are?"

"..."

"Do you know why you're so weak with your magic? Or maybe, why you used to be afraid of blood?"

Once opening her eyes, she realized the girl was shocked, mouth gaping like a goldfish and the golden glimmer faded away. That was the look of the same girl she had once saw.

_"Porlyusica, I would like you meet my daughter, Lucy Heartfilia," Jude grinned with his moustache twitching upwards. A timid, little girl peaked from behind him with her big, bright orbs glancing up at me. Blonde hair tousled everywhere with that pixie haircut._

_"I guess this is the girl with the splitting image of her mother," I smiled softly but genuinely. I bent down, arms wrapping around my knees and waved._

_She greeted me back with a big smile. "My name is Lucy, what is yours, ma'am?"_

_"My name is Porlyusica my dear. Oh my, she's a polite, young girl you've raised, Jude," I noticed, feeling like this girl wasn't going to be a nuisance in the future._

_"The hair had to be trimmed or else they would be here to take her away," he snorted, stepping to a side for his daughter to be seen. "Though we need her to be suppressing that magic capacity that she is capable of using. It would be too dangerous for her and risk dying."_

_"Daddy? What does suppressing mean?" Lucy tugged at his trousers._

_"Not now, darling. You can go play with Michelle now," he brushed her off, immediately wanting to discuss something with me. She stole a glimpse at him with a look of longing, sadness and obedience._

_Jude exhaled, letting his head fall back to stare up at the sky. A breeze blew his sandy blond hair and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Porlyusica, I need you to do something for me in the future. That is why I have called upon you." He looked down at me, eyes burned with determination and reliance on me._

_"I see."_

_"You're the best physicians Master Makarov has recommended me to," he grinned with a hint of apology, "yet I never knew it was one of my acquaintances."_

_"Yes, now do get to the point Jude. Although you are a friend, I don't have all day to have a cup of tea with you," I cleared my throat, bringing up my harsh personality to conceal how bashful I felt from his compliment._

_"Alright Porlyusica, if you say so nevertheless I've always wondered why you are so harsh," Jude blurted whilst shaking his head._

_I felt offended immediately and took my staff to whack him. He backed away with his hands up to surrender then said, "I'll get to my point. You probably have heard in the underworld about the rise of Layla Rossi?"_

_Nodding about the fact since I was always one to stick my nose into the underworld gossip, not just the magazines about the light mages. "Well, you see a diamond on her ring finger? That means she's married and she was wedded to me."_

_It hit me with full force, I had thought he was close friends with that Layla and was to take care of her daughter. "Yeah, I know. She takes on most of her mother's features and for me, she will take on my physical feature later on. If she chooses that path and not her wretched mother's."_

_"So tell me, what did you want me for again?" I questioned, even if a part of me was wanting to listen to him ramble on about his life._

_"Right, right, in the future, Lucy will be running away when she's sixteen. Now, I want you to come frequently as my private doctor. What we need you to do is to place a fear into her, one that will make her fall unconscious even at the thought of it."_

* * *

**So I know there was a missing gap between the two chapters but it will be cleared in the next chapter or so. And what do you think about the shocking truth? Just kidding it wasn't all that exciting to be gasping about but yeah. Tell me your thoughts. Do you reckon it's good so far? **


	6. Phase III : Despicable Events

**Do not own anything (including quotes) from: Shrek the Third or Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 6**

"When was the last time I was with that Salamander without Lisanna?" Lucy questioned to no one in particular since she stepped out from the edge of the forest, standing on the border of the forest and the open fields and a valley. "Then again, I can't remember when."

With a shrug, she sniffed the air with a deep inhale, smelling the dewdrops of the grass and a hint of mint. Her mind was cheering, 'EAT! EAT! EAT!'

* * *

"What was that all about back there?" Natsu questioned curiously, walking out of the infirmary with Lucy by his side. "Oh, nearly forgot, are you still hungry? We're still up for dinner at the buffet again."

Both heading downstairs from the second floor, Mira was the first to acknowledge their presence with a, "Welcome back Lucy, you came back into the guild dripping with blood, founded by Natsu and Gray. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine except I don't remember having blood or being injured," Lucy replied, furrowing her eyebrows to try and recall it.

"Right, about that. Gray and I found you and Wendy on the streets. Erza thought you two were already backing at the guild and took another route back," he filled in the blanks for her with a grin,"if it weren't for me and my stubborn reasoning, we wouldn't have found you."

"Wait, you mean you had won a verbal persuasive fight against Gray?!" Lucy gaped, stopping dead in her tracks to stare at him in astonishment.

"Yeah right, he had to pummel me and made me carry bags as well," Gray muffled, approaching the two. Bruises decorated his once-handsome face. A black eye was swelling really badly, blue blotches danced on his cheek bones and his lip was cut. "Try this, 'this is persuasive and this is reasoning'," he imitated Natsu as best as he could from his ugly face, raising a fist one by one.

The crowds erupted into laughter from the statement and made Natsu become self-conscious. Temperature was soaring and it created an effect to show that he was instead, really embarrassed. Snickering beside him, he had nearly forgotten about Lucy when she patted his shoulder. "That's real buff there, your fists do all the thinking," Lucy mimicked his tone of voice, ending up sounding rather confident and manly. Everyone roared with another wave with laughter.

"Whatever," Natsu grumbled, having to quicken his pace to get out of here in record time. Except, that wasn't going to be happening on Lucy's watch when she reached out, ready to attempt to pull him back. Her skinny, pale arms made it seem impossible to pull the fire mage when she practically skidded him, his sandals burning the wooden floor. "Woah Luce, have you been training?"

Widening her eyes, she released her hands and her face contorted with horror, "How could you say that? Training requires sweat and-"

Falling into Natsu, Lucy was knocked out by Lisanna who was panting heavily with a bat in her two hands. "Are you alright, Natsu? Was she hurting you?" Gray and Wendy sat at the table with Levy and a big book, gasping at the actions of their own teammate until Natsu replied.

"You didn't have to hit her, you know. She wasn't doing anything."

"Oh, I thought she was. Sorry, I just never knew she was that strong," Lisanna tittered, dropping the bat in hand and pranced around him, hugging from the back. "I missed you, Natsu-kun, we haven't spent time together for some time."

The final surprise came detonating in the hall, silently exploded and wiping up the entire guild's mind. Few minutes drifted by in the awkward atmosphere, making Natsu feel uncomfortable and Lisanna laughed like she was having the time of her life although she wasn't doing much but embracing him. "Natsu-kun, let go of her." With a small shove, Lucy fell out of Natsu's arms and laid there on the floor.

A loud crack of ice shattered in the place, and then the ceiling was covered with stalactites. One by one, it came crashing down around the two. Forming a small jail cell for them, Gray stood up from his seat and hauls himself to his fallen comrade. Gathering her up into his arms, he sat there, having Lucy's body lean against him with her legs stretched out. "How could you- no let me ask rephrase that - why are you with Lisanna?" Gray growled, gazing up at his sparring partner.

"Natsu, melt the ice away, I'm claustrophobic," Lisanna whined.

His eyes closed, arms raised out to thaw the ice bars. Oh, Lisanna should have regretted saying that when water trickled around them. With that, a rush of wind blocked all escapes for them when the water flew up, forming an unbreakable wall. Natsu had concentrated harder, heating up but not to the extremes where Lisanna would be in discomfort. "Let go of me, I'll break through the barricaded walls," he grunted loudly for it just enough for her to hear.

"No, I might be blown away," she shrieked, holding onto him tighter.

Firing up, he clutched the ice bars until his knuckles had blanched and coursed the heat into it. The ice was melting away, one barrier down, another to go. Natsu's hands shot through the water and wind, letting it break through to the other side and tried to evaporate it.

"NOW!"

Laxus's lightning jolted Natsu, sending the electricity through him to Lisanna. Both were screaming and shouting in agony, bouncing the water walls but were rebounded back around. From the outside, Gray and Laxus were smiling with gruesome murder in their fiery eyes. Wendy and Juvia were closing their eyes, focusing on their magic only to not watch the attacks on their own family of the guild.

Everything came to an abrupt finish when a sword was poking at those who were contributing to the assaults on their friends. "That's enough!" The voice boomed throughout the guild, sending fear up everyone's spines. Laxus was scowling with wrath when the tip of the sword was applying more pressure on others.

The two caught in the attacks crumpled to the ground, drenched in water and jerking every few seconds. Lisanna was sobbing from her wretched guild mates, crawling towards Erza. "Erza! Erza! You saved us! They put us through so much!" she wailed then turned to glare at Gray. "It was his entire fault, he directed this."

She came stomping up to the ice mage with Lucy in his arms, Wendy and Juvia on each side. "What's going on? Why have you committed this on your own teammates?" The girls on each side stood their positions, not moving but their faces held terror.

"They don't need your outbursts Titania," Porlyusica spoke, standing from the second floor and gazing down at them like she had a higher status, well, she does. "Or do those two over there," she snarled, pointing at Natsu and Lisanna, "are to be forgiven for their actions. Consequences will be fatal if things won't be amended." Turning away, she headed back into the infirmary and a flick of her wrist, Wendy and Juvia were cowering behind a pillar, startled to the core.

"You have no right to defend them, nor will they step a foot in here," Gray started, staring coldly back at Erza.

"Why is Lucy-"

"Let alone have them on our team," he finished, narrowing his eyes as he glanced at them then returning at Erza.

"I heard it all whilst on the way back here to see if you all were prepared to set out," Erza pronounced. "And my opinion on them is that they should be happy together even if everyone else hasn't accepted that."

Slowly, each member nodded firmly with no smile or congratulations for the newly announced couple. Gray retorted back in anger, "No! You don't get it! I am her brother and the two of them, Lisanna and Natsu, should not be together for Lucy's sake because for her happiness."

* * *

**So...what do you all think? I know it seems like the flashback is long but it will unravel a lot of mysteries before present time. Though, maybe not all flashbacks are meant to be long but I decided that it should be. OH OH OH! For those who like NaLi shipping, I'm sorry because I'm not on that boat but it doesn't mean I despise Lisanna. Except, this story sounds like she really is a terrible character. **

**REVIEW GUYS REVIEW! And maybe this would motivate you all for reviews...a sneak peak at the next chapter which will not be completed until a few more days. However, I have started it.**

* * *

**Phase III : Confirmations of the Daughter of Carmilla**

Lucy groaned as she cradled her head in her hands, shifting a bit then falling off the bed. Moaning and moping about the dull ache pounding her head, she then gasped, scrambling up from the floor back onto the bed. Wrapping her thin fingers around her neck, she didn't feel the thirst at all.

"Is it true," a voice spoke, frightening Lucy and causing her to have her hands light up in gold and purple lights, "it's true."

Gray sat opposite to the bed, observing her every action as the glow of her hands disappeared, only her pulling the blanket over her head. Grumbling and cursing, Lucy twisted in the blankets then stopped, finding a comfortable position.

"What's true?" she grunted.

"You're a Daughter of Carmilla," he answered, "but how can you live to see the daylights?"


	7. Phase III :Confirmations of the Daughter

**Chapter 7 : ****Phase III : Confirmations of the Daughter of Carmilla**

After the last step, her feet in those combat boots were so sore from being in it, she lost her footing and fell forward. Hands and knees out cushioned her fall and she rolled, not feeling any pain because of the soft meadows. "Ow! What am I going to do now? My feet feel like it's shrunk and so tiny," Lucy whined, sitting up and rub her legs. "I won't be able to find help if I don't keep moving. Maybe work for a pair of nice and comfortable boots to wear."

* * *

"The Fullbuster kid," Porlyusica sneered, watching his every move like a hawk as he entered the infirmary, "I know what you are here about. I could sense your presence when that unstable mage was in here."

"That unstable mage has a name you know, Lucy Heartfilia. At least address her with as 'The Heartfilia kid' or something," Gray retorted, his muscles tightening.

"No, I do as I please so you cannot force me. Now, I know you have been doing research about her conditions," she said, no emotions in them but then rubbed her temples, "a Daughter of Carmilla, is what you call them. In other places, you may call them different names but this is their true name. She is rather volatile and there will be people who will trigger her feelings easily."

He sat there, staring with focus at Lucy's conditions, having to come to realize that she will be vulnerable to everything around her. "Since...you have attained a lot of knowledge about her, you will look out for her like a best friend. More than that Dragneel boy, because he is also unpredictable. Whatever happens to her, people who might influence her, she must not leave the guild without that insignia. If she does, the future has been in her favor all this time." The physician warned lowly, her serious yet tired eyes were staring intently at him. He, Gray Fullbuster, was going to have to play a huge role in his teammate's life no matter what.

"Yes Porlyusica, I accept the terms of keeping her here in Fairy Tail."

* * *

Lucy groaned as she cradled her head in her hands, shifting a bit then falling off the bed. Moaning and moping about the dull ache pounding her head, she then gasped, scrambling up from the floor back onto the bed. Wrapping her thin fingers around her neck, she didn't feel the thirst at all.

"Is it true," a voice spoke, frightening Lucy and causing her to have her hands light up in gold and purple lights, "it's true."

Gray sat opposite to the bed, observing her every action as the glow of her hands disappeared, only her pulling the blanket over her head. Grumbling and cursing, Lucy twisted in the blankets then stopped, finding a comfortable position.

"What's true?" she grunted.

"You're a Daughter of Carmilla," he answered, "but how can you live to see the daylights?"

"Huh?" she kicked the blankets off of her, sending it in his direction. It slammed into his face as a big bundle and he was muffled.

"In other terms, a vampire," he repeated, putting the blanket onto his lap and crossed his arms over it, "it's a species that have meant to be long extinct before X100."

Lucy sat there with a big question mark hovering over her head. "What?"

"And here I thought she was a smart ass," Gray rolled his eyes and face palmed.

"Hold on, it seems fuzzy but I get-" Lucy reassured, knitting her eyebrows until a faint scent caught her sense. Inhaling deeply as her eyes shut, it was like a heavenly touch to it and she knew it was that delicious because she's been to heav- wait, what?!

"That confirms everything, you long for blood. You crave it, don't you? The sweet taste of a lolly swirling in your mouth and it's so addictive, you can't stop but want more," Gray described as her mind was racing and her stomach was gurgling with agreement.

"Stop! No! I can't take it!" Lucy clamped her hands over her ears, driving the sound away as much as possible as she curled in on herself. "What is this?"

Urging herself to get off the bed and away from her friend, she needed comfort from her best friend, she needed Natsu. "You can't leave without getting a feed."

Snapping her head back at him, she bared her fangs at him, the enlarged canines flashing in the afternoon lights and poking at her bottom lip. Gasping as she felt it pierce into the lip, breaking through the outer layer until it bled. Her breaths were short and fast, leaning up against a wall when her fingers rose to claw at her neck. "It's burning," Lucy croaked, gazing desperately at him but all he could do was kneel in front and insist her to feed.

"You really need to feed. We have a mission tonight and you're task is important because of sex appeal," he spoke then muttered the last part.

"I don't care and I don't want to bite someone! It's just wrong!" Lucy strained, choking herself and keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Lucy! Look at me! You need to do this or you will pass out and we can't send out Lisanna, Erza or Wendy to get the job done," he shouted at her since it was only rare occasions he would do that. "Please, for all of us and your body."

Peaking an eye open, Lucy stared at his neck and she felt her head being pulled towards it. Her teeth were now grazing the surface and the smell smacked her with full force. "Drink." It took her a bit longer to argue mentally before opening her mouth, hissing with the fangs and with a "sorry", she snapped her mouth shut on his neck.

Blood, it was meant to have a metallic taste and made everyone cringe at the taste but for her, it was nothing she has tasted before. This was the source to the heavenly smell, no wonder. Sucking hungrily, she savored the feeling until she opened her eyes, staring at raven hair and feeling an icy hug. Lucy harshly shoved Gray away, panting as blood trickled down her chin and onto her neck. His face was slightly paler before 'feeding' on him and he had a small smile of reassurance.

"We should head out for the party soon. Get dressed and be prepared," he cleared his voice, rubbing his neck and not felt two holes from her fangs. "Fascinating, you don't leave the holes, do you?"

"No, I know everything now except it's only about my mom. I know nothing about my dad though," Lucy frowned, running a stray finger to wipe up the blood and lick it clean.

"I don't know about that but it's up to you, that's all I can find out," he shrugged, leaving to get dressed.

Her heart was racing too fast and furious, her mind was excited about the taste of blood. It wasn't all that bad, in fact, nothing could be compared to it and she couldn't help but crave for more. 'ME WANT MORE! ME WANT MORE!' the inner Lucy was chanting with red pom poms in hand, 'I KNOW YOU WANT MORE!' Shoving all that into the corner of her intellects and tried to be more concern about tonight's jobs.

A knock awoke her from her future sights and Lisanna poked her head in, a small and childish smile perking upwards. "Lucy-san! Are you ready for the make-up session, it's four and we have to make our appearance there at seven." Oddly, she was very happy for some reason until it clicked in Lucy's mind, 'we were going to be the twins standing side by side of Natsu'.

"Lead the way," Lucy instructed, tilting her head forward to not dare stare at flesh. 'BLOOD! THERE'S YOUR NEXT FEEDING! SUCK HER!' Some reason, the thoughts escaped and Lucy had to lock it up in a safe to remain stable. "Tell me again why you have to be my other twin? I could just Gemini to be my other half."

"No, everyone will be contributing and you don't need to drain your magic just by summoning a spirit," Lisanna shrugged, spinning around giggling, "and we're the same height!"

'THAT GIRL HAS THE NERVE TO-' Sighing in attempt to stay cool, Lucy saw Lisanna speed ahead into a room. The big double doors led into a giant accommodation with pale pink walls. The edges of the top and ceiling were decorated with lace designs and the ceiling was a mural of angels hovering in Heaven. Pastel colours filled the room and it was marvellous. There were always intricate designs on different sections of the walls but it was all related to the mural. Glancing back down, Erza stood with a hip to a side and leaning all of her weight on one leg and the other sticking out. "Come along Lucy, we don't have all afternoon. You and Lisanna will also have to learn to mirror each other," she scolded, arching an eyebrow.

Settling down on a seat, Erza was discussing with a designer about changing our looks and this concluded with Lucy having to look like Lisanna. "What?! I have to look like Lisanna? This isn't fair!" Lucy cried in protest, straightening her back and glare at Lisanna in the mirror.

"Too bad, I think you just won't look good as me though," Lisanna tossed her hair back.

"Lucy, please calm down. We just need to trim and dye your hair then change your colours of your irises," Erza stated with a dark look at those who tried to were against orders. Lucy didn't dare back down, with the new blood boiling in her with the untapped magic, she started to waver.

"Strap her down, ladies," the designer clapped his hands, having his assistants with leather buckles to tie her to the chair.

"I have Cancer who can do this!"

Thrashing everywhere, Lucy was snarling as she was forced to watch her reflection. Those blonde locks having to be snipped to above the shoulders and being dyed metallic silver. With every snip, she stared in disgust as each strand had fluttered to the ground. Her head was craned back as magic was placed into her eyes, leaving it to be deep ocean blue. It was just so easy for her to escape but this was a mission she was going to finish with them until she would make her decision of fleeing.

Next was the dressing phase where Lucy and Lisanna stood side by side, wearing a strapless, sapphire cocktail dress. It flowed around them with black laces and barely reaching the knees. A silver, intricate designed mask was worn on their faces with a silver necklace and strappy silver heels. They had appeared to be twins in appearance but deep down, Lucy knew she didn't and shouldn't look like the girl who stood beside her.

"Go! Keep a bright smile and stay three steps behind Natsu! It is time! Whilst on your way there, practice to mirror each other!" Erza winked, wearing a ruby dress herself. "I'm going to appear later for the last entrance."

Both nodding, Lucy and Lisanna strutted out of the room, walking in unison. One smiled like a slutty twin while the other smiled like the stars twinkling. Making their practice entrance down the stairs, Natsu and Gray stood waiting. Natsu was in a black suit, his hair dyed strawberry blonde and letting it untamed. His tie was slightly loose but not too sloppy and his vest was buttoned up, a coat and his hands buried in his pockets. Gray, on the other hand, his hair was the same with a dark navy long tail coat, a vest and bow tie. The two looked like a master and butler until Lucy understood everything. Natsu was the leader with two twins as toys and a butler.

"Wow, I'm seeing two Lisannas," Gray snickered, hiding it with a fisted hand. Lucy stomped out of place, the heels clicking on the tiled floor over to him and dug the heel of her shoe onto his foot. "I'm Lucy, got that? Do not mistake me for her! I don't look like her!" she warned as Gray wailed, leaping everywhere with a foot up.

"Of course you're Lucy, Luce. No one can be you," Natsu reassured, walking over to the two conversing.

"Gee thanks, I just don't understand why they had to make me look like her," Lucy glared at Lisanna, "I have Gemini to clone me then Lisanna can be her special self."

"Hey! I am not just special! I am the most special!"

Mirroring each other was easy when it came to squabbling when Gray held Lisanna back and Natsu held Lucy. "Let's get, party's going to start soon," Gray directed, dragging Lisanna. Natsu had released his grip on Lucy but walked side by side of her, in case she was to pounce at Lisanna.

"Do you know what Wendy's role is?" Lucy questioned, scanning the place for the little dragon slayer.

"Don't know, we'll just have to see," Natsu replied.

Lucy busied herself by extending her arm into a magical portal that Erza had taught her recently, leaving her keys in there.

The place was packed, mages and humans mingling together but it couldn't help one twin that much. So much blood rushing through everyone, especially through those who were intoxicated. Natsu had bursted into the party, making a grand entrance with Gray, the butler, announcing him. Claps echoed through the room as they welcomed the exquisite mage into the social gathering. He had told the identical twins to stand at his sides, one at each arm and smile and laugh.

Lucy was uncomfortable, in front of so many of those with the thrill for blood. Her eyes were searching for Gray when she noticed he was standing alongside with the other butlers. He was relaxed but kept his gaze on her, prepared to drag her out.

"This is the twins, Luce and Lis," Natsu introduced, capturing Lucy's attention and she flashed a brilliant smile at the guests, "they are identical twins but they learn individual magic."

"I'm Lisanna, I do take-over magic," she tittered seductively, resting her head on his shoulder and running a finger on Natsu's chest. "The stronger mage out of the two twins."

"Well I am Lucy, a celestial spirit mage. The magic way rarer than my twin," Lucy shrugged, glancing over at Lisanna challengingly "and I want to dance."

With the clap from the young man in front, the orchestra started to perform upbeat songs for everyone to dance along to. Breaking away from his hold, Lucy glided over to Gray to utter some suspects among the guests. Obviously Natsu and Lisanna had to keep up the entertainment while Erza, Gray and herself had to be on lookout. Except, Erza wasn't here yet or she wasn't meant to be a guest.

A flash of red caught Lucy's sharp eyes and there was Erza, dressed in a waitress' uniform and serving drinks. Erza paid no attention to her teammates but kept her eyes peeled out for suspects.

Gray pulled on Lucy's arm, grabbing her focus then led her out onto the dancefloor. Both were hand in hand, twirling and trotting in time when Gray swung away from Lucy, leaving her to try and reach out for him. A male dancer grasped her hand and brought her close, allowing her to smell a faint cologne scent. Although it was faint, her nose thought it was too empowering to dance with him. Shoving him away, Lucy walked unsteadily towards an opening to the outside when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going, honey?" a masculine voice interrogated with a slight tone of amusement. "You could have told me you wanted to go outside."

"One whiff of that bloody stench will kill anyone," Lucy retorted, throwing open the french double doors and into the garden. Teetering in her path, she saw more shadows looming from the hall. "And I could guess your the gatecrashers of this party. The dark mages here to suck the magic out of the light mages."

"Yeah but not you, you have a dark mage aura so why are you hanging out with the light mages, huh?" he snorted, crossing his arms and looking down at her, "you should be helping us since you are a part of the underworld mages, one of the stronger dark mages."

* * *

**The next chapter of Did You Know We'll Never be Able to Meet Again! By the way, you all have to read the first part of all the chapters to know what is happening in the present. From chapter 2 until chapter ? will be the past but the beginning of each chapter continues chapter 1. Remember to review okay? Okay! Maybe an excerpt of the next chapter!**

* * *

"What kind of crap are you spilling from that pie hole of yours?" Lucy snarled, her eyes glowering at his but he just flashed a smug look.

"We know what you are Lucy Rossi, all dark mages do and we will be the first to warn you," the leader smirked viciously, his green tousled hair everywhere, black light licking around his feet, "because you will be abandoned by the light mages. Join us now while you can be accepted rather than be with weaker kinds of mages."


	8. Phase IV

**R&R please.**

**Chapter 8**

The walk itself to the narrow river took her until midday to reach with those tight and blistering feet. Lucy dropped to her knees by the bank, cupping her hands together and collecting water. Slurping in the fresh water, she was no longer parched but that didn't completely stop her cravings.

On the surface of the water, Lucy saw a different face staring back at her, a man. Narrowing her eyes, she casually stirred the water to see if it would change until his face morphed into an older version of himself. It was father.

"Father!" Lucy cried in shock, reaching in to see if he could be pulled out.

"Don't give up on the light mages, stick to their side through thick or thin," he spoke calmly, no emotions of happiness, loving, longing but just an emotionless face. Time seemed to slow down when he distanced away from her, deeper and deeper into the water until he was gone from sight.

* * *

"What kind of crap are you spilling from that pie hole of yours?" Lucy snarled, her eyes glowering at his but he just flashed a smug look.

"We know what you are Lucy Rossi, all dark mages do and we will be the first to warn you," the leader smirked viciously, his green tousled hair everywhere, black light licking around his feet, "because you will be abandoned by the light mages. Join us now while you can be accepted rather than be with weaker kinds of mages."

"NEVER," Lucy hissed, forgetting about her keys and letting her palms glow gold and violet. "I am not one of you." Eyes glittered honey golden and fangs enlarged, she pounced at them, ready to attack. She tackled a mage, punching him until a gun shot of black magic hit Lucy's side, sending to her skidding near the rose bushes. From the inside, the music didn't waver nor heads turned to look at the source of the sound.

"You don't understand little girl, you're one of us through blood. Obviously by your magic potential and status in the underworld," another howled, eyeing Lucy like a prey, "it'll be easy to get you. We posted that mission onto the boards."

The doors were blasted open with Natsu standing there, lit on fire, Lisanna in her animal soul : tigress form and Gray in his pants only. Lucy glared at her teammates, not wanting anyone to barge into this fight and leapt for the dark mage with the gun. "You should've had the chance to run before your fate was to die," Lucy jeered cockily before slamming his head into the concrete tiles. Not only was he knocked out cold but blood was seeping from his head.

Natsu and Lisanna charged at the remaining four opponents while Gray ran towards Lucy. "You have to get out of here now," he directed, shoving her from the unconscious guy. Only her eyes were trained on the blood, irises glistening bright gold in the night, Lucy took the opportunity to feed but a rustle came from a bush nearby.

"Lucy-san! Gray-san! Natsu-san!" a soft voice wept, sounding like she was in a lot of pain.

"Wendy!" Gray shouted, standing up and out came Wendy, all tattered in her blue dress then dragged back behind the bush. Lucy took off the annoying yet painful heels from her feet, sprinting at the last seen Wendy as Gray lunged at her. "No biting!"

"I can't promise you that," Lucy snarled, her eyes reflecting off from the moonlight. "but I can ensure Wendy will be safe, out of harm's reach." Bolting away and into the night, she could still hear Natsu and Lisanna brawling with the dark mages.

A loud grunt caused her to dart into that direction and blast a ball of energy. Hovering in the air, it lit everything up and there was Wendy, Charla and Happy. A thug sat above Wendy, pinning her arms in one hand and gagging her with a chemical cloth. The two exceeds laid on the grass, all beaten up, bloody and bruised to the bone.

"Get away from her, you asshole," Lucy snorted, eyes closed and a hand running through her newly dyed hair. "Pick a girl who can fight back, don't be such a pedo, pedo."

"You slut, are you offering yourself?" the baritone resonated in the air then he chuckled, "your aura. It's different from this light mage."

"Slut? That's best word you can think of dickhead?" she grinned, revealing her pair of fangs and opened her eyes to glare down at her. "I'll slit your throat."

Tackling him off from the half conscious dragon slayer, the two were tumbling then stopped. Lucy was situated on top of him, a hand wrapped around his neck tightly and the other poking his eyes. "Bitch, knock it off! We're on the same side!"

She hissed at him, inching towards his neck then whispered, "See you in Hell, pal." It punctured into him, sucking the blood hungrily. Every gulp was relieving her stress and anger from not feeding, sending her mind into another realm.

A screech filled the air, damaging Lucy's hearing and disrupted her feeding session. Blood dribbled down from her mouth, onto her chin and dripping from there. Lone drops ran down her neck and bared her fangs at intruders.

"Lucy," Gray growled, violently knocking her breath and blood spat out from her mouth. She got up onto her elbows and stared at his back in distress. A thought hit her with the same force as Gray as Lucy spotted Wendy gazed at her in horror.

"Lucy-san," Wendy yelped in terror, "what kind of monster are you? Let alone, what are you?"

Her eyes widened with guilt, shame, anger, frustration, vulnerability and those feelings coursed through Lucy after hearing those words from Wendy. Exposing her true nature was like showing the sins you've committed to a little and innocent kid. Her eyes wavered, the golden irises returned to their original colour and prayed this was a dream. Those fangs shrunk to the regular size and she bowed her head down, allowing her hair to hide her from the world.

"Wendy, you have to promise me that you will not tell this to anyone," Gray started, trying to ease the silence, "not even Charla."

"Hai Gray-san," she nodded vigorously, her eyes shut tightly, trying to erase those memories.

An explosion bursted, flames soaring into the air in which, roused fear for those in the ballroom. Crash after crash,ornaments in the garden was shattered and a blast of black dispersed. Stumbling onto her feet, Lucy leapt into the night, gold and purple dancing beneath her feet as she escaped into the sky.

"Gray-san, Lucy-san disappeared," Wendy gasped, her eyes searching into the night but her nose caught the scent of the faint blood and vanilla disappearing.

Gray turned to look for the vanished Lucy but had to glance back around when a voice groaned, "Seriously, four mages and you couldn't defeat one of them."

Natsu staggered into view, brushing away twigs and leaves while Lisanna trotted in those painful looking heels. "It's not my fault that these heels were dragging me down."

"Use your noggin and you could have taken them off," Gray sighed at the obvious solution to the problem.

"By the way, where's Luce? And why do I smell blood?"

* * *

**There, the next chapter. Now, I can ensure you readers that there will be one more chapter of the past and we'll jump straight back to the present. Remember to review okay? **


	9. Phase IV: The worst comforting person

**I'm back with another chapter and the last chapter of the past. We'll be leaping back to the present next time. Sit tight and be ready for the ride. Oh! Remember to review after you read a chapter about what you think so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Does the story seem cliché with the idea of vampires?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Wendy lay on the bed, embracing a pillow with Charla accompanying her. Gray sat opposite to the two, eyes on a picture frame of Natsu, Lucy and Happy grinning like three idiots but at least they were enjoying everything. He envied seeing Natsu, that flamethrower mouth had her attention and her heart. Until that one day, he allowed Lisanna to shred it to bits with her claws and then he scorched it until it was nothing but ashes.

On the other hand, Wendy thought back to the day when she first saw Lucy-san's form. A terrifying but fascinating creature. 'Was she a creature?' she thought.

"Gray-san, are you definitely sure about what you've told me? About Lucy-san being a Daughter of Camille?"

"Yeah, Lucy's suffering out there. Every day, I have to see that Salamander depressed but she must be a thousand times worse than him," he replied softly, eyes slowly pooling with tears of empathy.

"Except, I heard her condition that Lucy-san wasn't a light mage," Wendy added quickly.

"What?"

"She's like them, the dark mages. Lucy-san is a dark mage."

* * *

After days of hiding out in the mountains, she was traumatized from herself. Suppressing the urge was hard and every time it happened, she felt disgusted. Howls from animals stirred that mind and that caused her to be petrified. If things could return back to the way she was weak, everything would be the same.

'BLOOD! BLOOD! YOU NEED TO DRINK! YOU NEED TO SUCK IT!' That conscience kept pushing her until she became scared of her own mind, her entire being. Her hair dyed blond again but still short.

"I'll go see Natsu, he should comfort me," she spoke hoarsely to herself, breathing sharply as she rose to her feet. He was her closest friend, besides Happy and Gray, who understood her better than anyone.

Stepping shakily from the edge, she floated down with every step and ventured her way back to the guild. Overall, the journey took her until sunset to arrive at the doors. From the other side of the door, music was booming and it resonated through her chest. Instead of her pushing the doors open, someone else did. Erza swayed with the breeze as she managed to get out, her face was flushed and it took her a minute to register that her missing teammate was back.

"Lucy! You're back! Everyone was worried about you, get in here and party about the defeat of the dark mages," she sighed, falling forward towards Lucy. She caught her and the scent threw her sense of smell off. Erza was intoxicated with alcohol, a lot of it and her breathing down Lucy's neck didn't help. The beer was so strong and it puzzled Lucy.

"You have been drinking Erza, you need to rest," Lucy spoke without inhaling any of her teammate's breaths.

"Hom's that wwwwwayyyyyy," she hiccuped, tittering like a school girl.

The two were blundering to Fairy Hills, home to most of the Fairy Tail female mages. Erza was telling anecdotes about her adventures, whining about Jellal and forwarding the other colleagues' worries about Lucy. Nodding and commenting, Lucy was struggling to keep hold of the great yet drunk Titania from collapsing to the ground and sleep.

"Jelllallll! Jelllllallll! I misssss yo," Erza sang proudly with a loud tone, drawing attention to the two of them.

"Keep quiet, you'll ruin your reputation," Lucy warned under her breath but it wasn't loud enough. Fisting her right hand, she slammed it into the red headed mage's cotton clothed stomach. Slumping immediately onto her, Lucy was nearly crushed beneath Erza but squealed as she leant her weight to the left.

Standing tall and proud from the horizon was the dorm of the female mages of Fairy Tail. It wasn't this big as Lucy had imagined and never had she thought it resembled to a palace. The path was rockier than what she had thought since most books led her to believe the hills of castles and palaces were smooth and fluorescent green.

They only tripped once and that was because Lucy wasn't dragging Erza off her feet. That little incident caused Erza to earn a scratch on her cheek from the rocks and dirty her clothes. "Jellal!" Erza squealed, wiggling on the ground and Lucy sniggered. She then casted Erza onto a makeshift magic bed made from gold and purple fluff. Too easy, no need for her keys to exhaust a lot of magic.

Lucy had her hand wrapped tightly on the chain and hauled her friend up, unlocking the door with the insignia and wandered through the wide halls. There was a big living room, three movie rooms, a gym, a giant, spacious, empty room, a large kitchen, three laundry and bathrooms on the first two floors. Mentally groaning and stomping her feet up to the third floor, it was like a dorm at first sight. Doors either shut or open, Lucy strolled around, peeking into every room to see if it matched Erza's personality. A room with barrels of beer and cards, Cana, another room with guns, a horse, a cacti and two beds, Bisca and Asuka, a room with books everywhere, Levy. So many rooms for each female until Lucy heard a sound, a moan perhaps?

"Oh my!" a voice echoed down the hall, freezing Lucy with embarrassment. 'Is there people being intimate here? But boys can't be in here,' she screamed mentally.

Approaching with caution, Lucy was afraid she would be regarded as a pervert if she did see it. Then, a grunt, "Stop it, we'll go further next time."

"No but I want it," a feminine voice sighed with passion.

"Lisanna, I don't want to hurt you," a male voice replied.

"Na-"

Lucy dropped the magical chain, letting it clank and attract attention. She didn't want to believe who Lisanna was with. The person she wanted to see was most likely to be in that last room with Lisanna. She didn't know whether to feel happy for them or angry at him. Instinctively, she released her magic, dropping the magic bed for Erza and she fell like a rag doll. The thud brought the male who was spending time with Lisanna, and Lucy's suspicion was correct.

"Luce, it's not what you think," Natsu gaped in shock; he was only wearing his trousers.

'Oh it's not what you think, he says. Well, he's lying! You want to get revenge on him, destroy all light mages for his doings,' her mind snarled, telling her everything.

Out came Lisanna, jumping at him with her arms wrapping around his neck and gave a peck on his lips. He looped his arms lazily around her waist to pull her down but she held tighter, drawing them into a fiery lip lock.

All self-hatred diffused and the hatred was directed at the two, Lucy no longer had her best friend who she thought could someday loves her but instead, he loved the bitchy teammate. 'You're right conscience and beaten-up-guy-at-garden, light mages have abandoned me,' Lucy shrieked in hysteria.

She inhaled deeply and faced her back at them; she held her head high and marched out. Knowing her heart was clawed over and over by that bitch from Hell Lisanna then burnt by Natsu's flame; Lucy had lost all her emotions and right then and there, began a grudge on all light mages.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Looking back, I'm sorry if Erza was a little out of character when she was drunk but I made her get to the point she was super duper drunk. Lisanna seems bitchy here and I hope it isn't too bad. Since I hate the idea of NaLi but that's the reason for the arguments in the very first chapter. **


	10. Phase V

**Read and review please~!**

**Chapter 10**

Father was my light, he held my happiness when I was little. Although he seemed to have busied himself with work, I could see the love in his eyes and I loved papa for eternity. Now, in the present time, I haven't seen him and I could bet he would be disgraced with my behaviour. Holding a grudge is very impolite for a lady and drinking blood. Blood was originally my worst fear but now, my new addiction.

Maids, chefs, butlers, gardeners in my papa's estate, they had all believed papa was a terrible father and attempt to cheer me up. In fact, they're all wrong. Papa was there for me, although it didn't seem like it, he would sit with me and discuss about my magic and feelings. For once, we could connect until he brought the topic of marriage when I was nearly sixteen, just three more weeks. I screamed at him with refusal, clearly showing my anger at him then ran off. Although I had always kept in mind that he said it was for my safety. What safety was there to be married to a stranger? Then again, I feel bad now and know that he's right. Parents are always right, especially him.

"So what do I do know?" I groaned to myself, rolling about on the soft meadow. It's just after sunset and I need shelter for the night, no use of staying in a place where anything can attack me from three hundred and sixty degrees.

Four glowing dots flickered in the distant, winking at me with a haunting feeling. After lazily lounging in the meadow, my feet had recovered from the aches and I scrambled up, jumping into the air, my magic blasting me with a boost.

Apparently, all I know is: I am a Daughter of Camille, a dark mage and I like- no, love the taste of blood. That's all and that means I'm part of a nonexistent race who hung around during the time when there were strange races. Humans would call us 'suckers' and I get it, it was an intended pun since we did 'suck' blood from any living creature besides insects.

Going higher and higher but not farther from the dots, I could only stare down with anticipation if it could be a prey. No, it belonged to two boys with...glowing...golden eyes?! The two of them were treading through the knee high meadow and one had looked irritated while the other appeared to be bored.

"Where is she? She's here, I know it," the irritated guy exasperated, swatting at the itchy grass. "Or maybe I should burn this fucking grass first. It's fucking annoying with it brushing at you, so ITCHY!"

"Calm your testosterone, you don't have to pick a fight with the grass," the other replied tediously, ice freezing up the entire meadow and froze the irritated in purple.

"Piss off, I could have fuckin' done it myself," irritated glared back at the other, melting himself free, "douche bag."

"Is that Natsu and Gray? Except Gray can't do purple ice, his one is blue and Natsu doesn't even know how to swear," I peered down silently.

"Got a big mouth there, don't you. Ever since you're going to get married, you've been including 'fuck' in each word."

"Shut up," irritated snorted, "see I didn't fucking use the word."

The other face palmed then stared at the moon. I held my breath but it was no use, he's going to spot me with this gold and purple light beneath me. "There, she's sneaky and is using her magic now."

Irritated came leaping up, eyes narrowed at me as he walked in the air. He made it look like he was walking on the ground. "The moment we don't watch you, you have to go disappearing again you bi-"

"What he means is we're glad you're safe, princess," the other guy grinned reassuringly as a staircase of ice rose from the meadow.

"Who are you guys?" I croaked, my mind afraid but my conscience and body screaming, 'FRIEND!' "Wait, are you a Daughter of Camille?"

The irritated bursted into a fit of laughter, wrapping an arm around my shoulders then gasped, "She's hilarious, I like her already! What do you say, I get to keep her Christian?"

The so-called Christian rolled his eyes and held out a hand to me, keeping his grin but crookedly, "Come along now, we've got to get you out of here and feed you. You're starving and by the way, we're the Sons of Camille."

A blush coated my cheeks as I understood my mistake that caused the laughing. Taking Christian's offer, he pulled me away from the Irritated and we were walking down the staircase made of ice, leaving Irritated up there. "Stay close Xander! You don't want to be left out here, waiting for the sun to turn you into a crisp."

"Xander, short for Alexander? That's a dorky name," I tittered, glancing over my shoulder at him as he stood there, mouth gaping like a trap then clench tightly.

"How many times have I told you, call me Alex! Or maybe Al! That sounds cool," Alexander shouted, hastily stepping down from the sky with purple and black flames.

"Sure Alexander, that is your name anyways," Christian jeered, wrapping an arm around me and drawing me close. "As well as keep away from our beloved Lucy."

"No, we should stop. Give the girl some blood and we'll get moving faster," Xander crossed his arms, stopping there on the spot like a stubborn child.

Confused at first then my stomach agreed, growling rather loudly. I draped my arms around it, coming to a halt from the walk and stare at Christian pleadingly. "Maybe Alex is right, I am hungry and haven't eaten in days."

His reaction was widening his eyes, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his toned abs and- wait, keep your mind in check! Quickly looking down, I backed away and stuttered, "W-what are you doing?"

"Relax princess, Christian here is letting you feed since I can't. I'm getting married and have to remain cleansed for a whole year from others biting me," Alex answered as I bumped into him, looking up. With the moonlight beaming brightly yet not dangerously for them, I could see their features clearly. Alex was a tall guy, a bit taller than Natsu and Gray, silver hair concealing one eye, purple eyes and a cheeky expression. "Are you checking me out?"

"Of course not," I retorted quickly, spinning around and glaring at him, "I am not checking you out. I don't like anyone or will I ever."

"Take that back. You will like someone," Alex boomed, fire crackling around him. "You will have to anyways."

"Okay, okay. I take it back Alex," I stated, "cross my heart until i hope to die." Glaring up at him, I finally noticed his silver hair was spiky and messy, as if he just woke up but his eyes were wide awake. A chiseled jaw, high cheek bones, the perfect nose and wearing a navy t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Woah, his arms was proof that he went training; his eyes had a faint gold glow to them and an unfamiliar mark on his neck. "What's that on your neck?"

Alex swung away, showing his broad back and shoulders, rubbing his neck bashfully.

"That is the courting mark between two lovers," Christian replied, breathing down my neck a bit then his hands landed on my own shoulders. "Now we need to get you fed first before moving."

My eyes caught the glimpse of Christian's eyes, the colours so mismatched. An eye emerald green and the other eye was sapphire blue. In both of them held a small speck of gold and that was when my eyes glanced down. His chest was well built as Natsu's, though his skin was a bit paler than the tan I was so used to seeing.

"W-w-why did y-y-you have to take offffff your s-s-shirt?" I stuttered, heat burning from the neck. Alex was sniggering away as Christian sighed, shrugging his shirt back on.

"Since you're so embarrassed about that, I'll keep my shirt on," Christian assured, drawing me closer. Sniffing him, I could smell the blood, better than a regular human or a light mage's blood. Fangs enlarged at the sight, sinking them into his neck to taste that mouth-watering tang, leaving my mind daydream about it.

In her mind, something cracked, dissolving the memories about light mages.

* * *

**These two, do they sound familiar? Actually, they appeared in the chapter where they were the cloaked figures. Tell me what you think of it so far? Good? Bad? Boring? **


End file.
